Vengeance Of The Fallen
by MASNRT
Summary: Spans DMC 1, 2 and 3. Sparda never died and neither did Eva. Accepting demons and a happy family. DantexLady VergilxOFC NeroxKyrie CredoxTrish


**The Things That Dreams Are Made Of**

Disclaimer: I do not own devil may cry. sniff

June 2nd:

It was a normal day. Well as normal as can be in the life of a demon. Sparda looked around and groaned. 'It's too early for this', he thought with a grimace on his face. His two son's Vergil and Dante were both the light and the bane of his existence. The twins were currently running around the house wrecking it. "Vergil! Dante!" he hollered. They stopped chasing each other to stare at him, giving him their best puppy dog faces. "Yes father??" asked Vergil in his most innocent voice. Sparda wasn't fooled. Even if the elder twin was more mature and responsible he was the ultimate troublemaker. Silent he might be but Sparda knew better. "Dad!" that would be Dante. "Your mother just finished cleaning the house. You do remember we are going to have a guest over??"."Dad, mum used MAGIC. It can't be that hard", said Dante. "Yeah, plus we'll clean up after ok?" said Vergil. "Fine, but remember it had better be clean before your mother comes otherwise both of you are grounded", threatened Sparda. "Spar! We're home!" called Eva. "MUM!" yelled the twins, while quickly clearing up. Sparda shook his head. His sons were incorrigible but he loved his family. And now that the demons had accepted his marriage to a human, witch actually they had good relations with everyone. Yet he was still worried about that missive from Mundus. It had been brief but alarming. Some trouble was cropping up. Eva entered the room and looked around. Her sons were sitting at the table eating breakfast, and her husband as usual had disappeared behind the paper.

"Hekate, you can come in sweetheart", she called. "Vergil, Dante, go wake up Mary", she ordered. They obediently left upstairs to wake up their best friend and also Dante's secret crush. Sparda put down the paper and looked at the small dark girl sitting across the table from him. "Spar this is Selena Hekate, Selena this is my husband Sparda", Eva introduced, "Those two who ran upstairs are my sons Vergil and Dante". The girl nodded and gave a small smile. Sparda raised is eyebrows inquisitively at his wife. She gave a slight motion with her head and walked out of the room telling the girl to help herself to breakfast. "Well I'm waiting", he said with a smile to show her he was not serious. Eva bit her lip. "Spar she's Stephan and Nikolai's daughter". Sparda was shocked. He hadn't known they had a daughter. Stephan Alexandrei was a demon like him who had married a witch just like him. Eva and Nikolai were best friends, just like him and Stephan. "Eva what are you not telling me?" he asked. His wife Eva was one of the many magical people recruited by the demons to ensure the safety of the human and demon world so that they did not clash. She was a Poracter. Her job was to help hide evidences of rogue demon killing from normal humans of the non magic variety. "Eva?" he asked gently. Eva burst out crying. "They're gone, Spar. We were too late. It was a rogue demon killing. Niko and Steph. We'll never see them again", she sobbed against his chest. "No, this cannot be", he thundered. "Love, it'll be alright", he said soothing his wife trying to reign in his own anger and pain. Mundus would have a lot to answer to he thought grimly.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Dante, Vergil and Mary stared at the girl sitting at the table quietly eating breakfast. If she was aware of the gazes on her she did not show it. Selena could feel their gazes on her. She ignored them studiously and continued eating. Her parents. Dead before her very eyes. And the man who had done it. His face was etched into her mind. She would kill him. If it was the last thing she did. She knew of her heritage as a demon. And she would use it to kill him. Mercilessly. "What the hell?" swore Dante at the sight in front of him. The girl was still eating breakfast but the entire table was rattling. "Easy there spitfire. We don't want the table to blow up" the white haired boy said gently. "Don't swear Dante", said Mary and moved over to the girl all the while rolling her eyes and muttering something that sounded like "Boys". "She keeps saying that and still hangs out with us", Dante told Selena smiling slightly at her. "Yeah, cuz neither my mom nor yours trusts both of you, that's why". "Hey. I'm Mary, the one in the red over there is Dante and the silent brooding one is Vergil", Mary said," don't worry these idiots won't bother you. They pretend to be evil but they really are softies. Especially this one", she said pointing at Dante. Selena looked up at Mary. And Mary gasped. The girl's eyes were an unusual shade of violet. But her look, it had felt like her soul was being searched. And she found it impossible to tear her eyes away from the girl. Finally after what seemed like hours to Mary the girl offered a simple smile. "I'm Selena Alexandrei. My friends call me Hekate", she said, "Nice to meet you. You have lovely eyes". With that she went back to her food, leaving the others confused.

The next few hours were spent in silence, Hekate reading a newspaper, Mary and Dante laughing away in a corner and Vergil in deep thought. Eva came in to this scene and raised her eyebrow at the situation. She never thought she would see the day when her sons actually acted their age. Suddenly her eyes misted over. Her darling babies were all grown up. Vergil and Dante had turned eighteen last week. She remembered how it had been. The ascension which she had seen her sons witness. The power of both the demon world and the magic world would come to the oldest in both, Sparda's and her family when the child turned eighteen. She had to go through it just like her children did. And Mary would too when she turned eighteen on her birthday, which was only a year away. She remembered the circumstances which had made Mary come and stay with them. Her father Arkham had once been a good friend of theirs. When Mary's mother had discovered his obsession with power and his desire to become a demon she asked Eva and Sparda to take care of her, while she went into hiding. Kalina Ann could not take care of Mary alone and she did not want to sentence her daughter into a life of hiding. Eva shook her head to clear it of the morbid thoughts floating around and looked around. Hekate caught her eye. Eva knew that Hekate like her own twins would on her eighteenth birthday come to inherit the power of both the worlds, without her parents. Eva would not let that happen. She would care for her as one of her own just like she had for Mary.

Twelve Years later: June 4th

Things had worsened in the past four years. Many demons had revolted and Arkham, Mary's father led them. His desire to become a demon had caused this. On learning this, Mary had simply said that her father was a bastard, something for which she had been severely scolded by Eva and had told Sparda in no uncertain terms that they were now her family. Now, the council had decided that the earth realm was no longer safe for Sparda and his family had told him to move back to the Underworld. It was decided that they would do this a day after the birthday of Sel which fell on the sixth of June. By now the whole family knew about Sel and had accepted and welcomed her into its fold. Mary was only too happy to have another female companion while Dante and Vergil got someone new to tease. After a few initial misgivings Hekate had adjusted and was seemingly happy. She had adjusted very well to the normal routine. But she had also insisted that she be allowed to train with the twins and Mary something Eva had wanted to be left till Hekate was older. She was four years younger than Dante and Vergil and three years younger than Mary. Mary had started training when she turned sixteen just like the twins had started. But it had been impossible to deny Hekate, who had told Eva and Sparda in no uncertain terms that she would train on her own if they would not allow her to train with the others. "That girl's got Niko's temper" he told Eva. On the twin's eighteenth birthday Sparda had gifted them their weapons. He had given Yamato, a blade he had crafted to Vergil and gave Dante its sister sword Rebellion. He had also given Vergil, Force Edge the sword he had once used and Dante was given Ebony and Ivory, the guns which had given his sword company. He had given wisely as Dante had always preferred guns while Vergil was partial to swords. Two days before Hekate's twenty sixth birth day a package arrived for her.

"C'mon open it!" yelled Dante. "Will you wait? Let Mary and Vergil come" said Hekate, annoyed by his impatience "Act your age for god's sake. You're t not twelve!" Dante simply stuck his tongue out at her and went to look for his twin and his girlfriend. "They had better not be cheating on me" Dante mumbled to himself as he started searching for his twin and girlfriend. He found them with his mother in the kitchen. "What the hell are you guys doing down here?" he asked them. "Dante, mind your language. I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house" barked Eva. "Right, Sorry mum" he said not at all looking sorry. "We, my dear brother are waiting for food so we can bring it up and eat in Hekate's room" said Vergil rolling his eyes at his brother's antics. "Oh ok. Now can we go" he said his voice ending in a whine. It was now Mary's turn to roll her eyes. She shook her head at her boyfriend and accepted two plates from Eva and thanking her told Dante "Yes let's go", muttering to Vergil under her breath "before he tears the place down". Vergil held his laughter and taking two plates from his mother gave her a smile and followed Mary out.

"Thanks Vergil" Hekate said accepting the plate as he held it out with a smile. "No problem" he said easily. She grinned at him and dug in to her plate ignoring Dante's constant whine of 'open the thing damn it'. Fifteen minutes later the plates had been returned to the kitchen and they were all crowded around the package which lay on Hekate's bed. "Any idea what it is?" asked Vergil his eyes on the package. "I have a good idea" admitted Hekate. "Well open it then" said Mary the excitement evident in her voice. Vergil rolled his eyes. His brother had been influencing her too much. Hekate started opening the package. "Maldorn's knickers!" swore Dante. On the bed lay two beautiful swords. One was a katana like Yamato, the other a broadsword like Rebellion. They all turned to stare at Hekate, whose face had gone deathly pale. For a moment she sat on the bed stunned then suddenly without any warning she ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Aunt, where's uncle? You haven't seen him around have you?" she asked urgently. Eva said "He's in the study love". Turning around to look at her godchild she noted her pale face and asked "What's wrong?" "Aunt Eva, come with me to look for uncle won't you" said Hekate. Eva nodded and walked into the study with Hekate in tow. Inside she noticed her husband sitting at his table busy reading

some documents. He raised his head to see the anxious face of his wife and the shaken face of his niece. Behind them his two sons and goddaughter trailed behind. He was about to tell them to leave when Hekate said "Its ok uncle, they need to know too". Throwing a look at his godchild he told the three to sit down. "I received a package today" said Hekate "guess what it had". Sparda exchanged a glance with his wife and motioned for her to continue. "It had swords. Mum and dad's swords. I don't know how it got here. It was supposed to be with Liam. Hidden and safe till I could come to take it" she said her voice rising with every word. The twins and Mary exchanged a glance as their usually composed friend seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack.

"I need to go look for Liam, as soon as Ican." The moment these words were out a voice said "NO!" Hekate looked up to see her aunt standing. "No" said Eva angrily "You are not going anywhere. I for one refuse to allow you to run off into god knows where. It's too dangerous". Hekate stood up herself. She was not backing down. She had to find out what happened. "Aunt, you don't understand. Liam was supposed to give them to me when I turned twenty six. He wouldn't have sent them unless there was some danger. I have to find out why. I trained with him" she all but yelled "I have to go". Sparda rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could see a headache coming. Eva rounded on him. "Sparda, tell her she can't go. I won't have her risking her life". He knew his wife loved all the four as her own but she hadn't realized that they had grown up. Vergil and Dante were now twenty eight while Mary had turned twenty seven last week. Hekate's birthday was coming and she would turn twenty four. "Her's was one of the most difficult awakening" the voice at the back of his head reminded him "and as painful as Vergil's". Mary's had been lesser compared to the twins and it was only because she was not a demon.

"Eva" he began in his most soothing voice "they go out into danger everyday. Hunting wayward demons and such, they have been tracking down the rebels ever since they finished training. They aren't children anymore" seeing Eva's look he hastily continued "Hekate will not go. Not before her birthday. And even then I won't allow you to go alone" he told his niece before she could argue "its not safe m'dear. We are worried about you. You do remember we were supposed to leave for the underworld after your birthday do you not?" Hekate nodded at resignedly. "Your birthday is not long off; it's only two days away. You may go after that". "Uncle, surely you're not going to let her go alone? It's not safe" said Mary. "No Mary, I won't. Vergil will go with her" he said looking at his eldest. Vergil nodded and said "Course I will. And don't say it mum. Dante and Mary won't be here after her birthday. They have that lead to go chase". "Its ok mum, she'll be fine" said Dante "Vergil will be there to take care of her. Suddenly Eva stood up and pulled all of her children into her arms "Stay safe you four. I haven't watched you grow up to watch anything happen to you". "Don't worry aunt. We'll be fine" said Hekate her previous anger forgotten "I promise".

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" everyone sang as Hekate blew out the candles on her cake. They had decided to have her birthday on Eva's family chateau, the same place where the twins and Mary had celebrated their birthdays. She could not be happier. She had the people she loved most around her and she was happy. Even though she knew they would be leaving in two

days, Dante and Mary to 'kick some demon ass' as Dante put it and her uncle and aunt to the nether realm to join Mary's mother. She and Vergil would be off to investigate what had happened to Liam. Vergil. She pursed her lips at the thought of him and threw a discreet glance at the handsome white haired devil laughing with his father and brother. Somehow over the years he had crept inside her heart and refused to leave. She had tried dating others but after her she couldn't stop thinking or comparing each one of them to him, she just stopped dating. Of course Dante and Vergil like overprotective brothers had threatened every boy she had dated and she had nearly strangled them. She didn't know how or when she had fallen in love with Vergil Sparda but it had happened and there was no changing it. But of course, she knew Vergil would never look at her as anything more than his friend, best friend even sister but never anything else. She knew she was not lacking anything. Hekate Valentine was a tall, dark and slim girl with black hair which she always kept short. Sure she had a lot of scars on her body which would never go but guys had found her attractive despite those. But the one guy she wanted would never look at her. Sometimes, she almost felt jealous of Mary sometimes. She and Dante were very much in love and very much engaged. He had proposed to her on her twenty first birth day with his usual craziness. There was no one happier than Eva. She always felt Dante would end up unmarried but when he had popped the question she had been undeniably happy. Left with her brooding thoughts she did not notice a pair of blue eyes regarding her thoughtfully.

Vergil sighed and shook his head at the antics of his twin. An amused smile crossed his lips as his brother told him of the time he and Mary had tried negotiating parking tickets with a cop which had landed him and his fiancé both in prison for a night. Ever since the war had started brewing, Mary and Dante and paired up, seeing as they _were_ dating and Vergil had not objected. He did not fancy being paired up either with his brother or his future sister in law. Sure he loved them, but they were both better off together and almost instinctively made up for each others faults. Just like him and Hekate. As he thought about her, his mood took a dive and he excused himself to go grab a drink. Hekate. She was a mystery. He remembered her when she had come. She had been a young girl of fourteen with a decidedly dangerous air. He almost laughed remembering the time Dante had pretended to be him and had gone to her trying to ask her out. He had ended up with a bruise on his left eye which refused to go away for a week, no matter how much his mother tried. Mary and he had had a good laugh about it. Somehow Hekate had been the only one who could differentiate between the twins, a task at which even his mother failed. Mary had so far been the only one to claim the title but even she had been fooled sometimes. It was however impossible to fool Hekate. A small smile crossed his face at the thought of her. She was beautiful, in a classic sense. She had a small upturned nose, large eyes and a small mouth. And he was smart enough to disregard all the scars he knew she had. No one asked where she got them and she wouldn't tell anyone. But he was smart enough to know the ones on her wrist were self inflicted. Every time the date of her parent's death came along she would become a different person. She would lock herself up in her room and no one would see her the whole day, not even for food. But despite all that he had fallen in love with her. He had yet to make his move and let his emotions be known, but unlike his brother he did not know whether the dark girl returned his feelings or not. And he wasn't about to risk his friendship with her for it either.

As the two people brooded, each one unaware of the other's feelings, a pair of eyes watched them. They were unique eyes, with one blue iris and the other hazel. Mary was sick of Vergil and Hekate. No, scratch that, she was pissed with them. She had watched them dance around each other for too long. Somehow, she felt locking them in the garage would serve them right. They could release all that sexual frustration there and no one would be mentally scarred either. She loved them both to death but sometimes they were too dense. She shook her head. They were both hopeless. Over the years the four of them had grown closer and Hekate had confided in her and Eva that she had fallen for Vergil just when Vergil himself had told his father and Dante. She rolled her eyes at the pair of them. If anyone talked to them about this they would probably deny it vehemently and date someone else to prove it. She had never met anyone so dumb. And all of this was giving her a headache. Beside her, Eva looked at her knowingly. Mary looked heavenward and shook her head. "They are perfectly hopeless aunty" she complained to her aunt "I'm sick of them. I swear when they get together I'm going to shoot them both for putting us through this". Eva shook her head and laughed. She knew the number of times Vergil had burned with jealousy watching Hekate date or Hekate complain about Vergil's girlfriends. And for the first time she agreed with Mary's idea of locking them up in the garage. She just hoped the few days they would spend together looking for Liam would open their eyes. Shaking herself out of her reverie she saw her husband looking at her questioningly. She shook her head and indicated her eldest. His mouth curved into a smile and he shrugged. Even though all of them could communicate telepathically it was never needed. They had always been a tightly knit family. She felt if someone came to Vergil and told him that Dante wanted him dead for the family throne Vergil would raise his eyebrow and tell him he would give it up willingly. Yes, their family was indeed safe.

Sparda looked around contentedly. He loved his family. Even though some members cough, cough his son Vergil and goddaughter Hekate were really dense when it came to love he still loved them. He caught his wife's look and gave her a smile and a shrug. He knew what was brewing between his eldest son and his youngest goddaughter. They were just too blind to see it. He turned to his younger son who was looking annoyed with him for not listening. "Sorry son" he said "your mother and I were just exchanging words about your brother and that sister of yours". Dante had long ago declared that he had always wanted a sister and when Hekate had come along promptly adopted her as one. And indeed they were very much like that. Whenever Hekate had any guy trouble she went to Dante. And Dante would proceed to threaten the guy dragging Vergil along, who was always very reluctant. When Sparda had asked him why, his son had replied "Dante would only maximum beat them up for hurting Hekate, if Hekate spares them. I might kill them." And thus the true nature of his eldest's feelings for Hekate had come out. At this Dante had told Vergil he was the biggest idiot if he still hadn't realized what he, Dante had been doing. Sparda had never truly appreciated how sneaky and underhanded his younger son could be. Of course Vergil had promptly punched him and the two had had a merry sparring match after which they had exchanged high fives and Dante told Vergil he was a fool and Vergil agreed. "Dad, I think we all know about that. They both are just too dumb. Hekate will never tell him and Vergil won't risk telling her. So they both get to be clueless for another

decade" said Dante disgustedly "I just wish they would make with beast with two backs already. All this sexual tension is killing me." Sparda simply laughed. Yes he loved his family very much.

June 7th:

"When can we expect you to come?" asked Eva anxiously looking at her oldest son and her goddaughter. "We should be there before the week is out mum" said Vergil reassuringly "It won't take long us long to get this sorted out. Don't worry. We'll be fine. You just take care of dad." "We'll be fine aunt" said Hekate with a smile "Il make sure Vergil comes back to you safe, even if I have to beat him over the head with a stick to do it". Vergil threw her a glare at this to which she smiled sweetly. Eva laughed even though she was not really very happy. Dante and Mary had left the previous night itself and now she and Sparda were leaving. She felt bad for Hekate, it had been her birthday yesterday and she wished they could have stayed longer or done something better. "Oh sweetheart, I want you back safe too" said Eva tearfully "you are as important to me as Vergil is". "Don't worry mum. Come on, look dad's getting piss- err impatient waiting" said Vergil. She smiled and gave her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek doing the same to Hekate. "We'll be fine aunty, don't worry. We'll be back before you know it" said Hekate hugging her aunt and kissing her in return. Her uncle came just then. "They'll be fine Eva, stop fussing. You should be telling the pair of them to not turn murderous. I've seen how they get when they start sparring" said Sparda shaking his head at his wife's reluctance to leave. "Vergil, come here for a minute son. I need to talk to you" he said giving his wife the look. "Yeah dad, what is it?" asked Vergil cautiously. "No need to fret" said Sparda crossly "Now listen boy, you have Hekate here and you are going to be with her alone. Just tell her." "Dad, we've spoken about this before, I won't risk our friendship for something which may or may not be" said Vergil, a little annoyed. "Fine, fine but god knows I tried" he said giving his son an exasperated glare then fondly pulling him into a hug which Vergil returned readily. They pulled apart quickly and Vergil said "C'mon dad, you had better get moving." Sparda and Vergil walked back slowly.

Meanwhile Eva was doing her own bit of lecturing. "Just tell him Hekate. It's the perfect chance. No Dante to tease you or anything" said Eva annoyed with her godchild for being so stubborn. "No aunt. I can't. I can't risk it just for my fancy. What we have means a lot to me. Please aunt" pleaded Hekate. "But I have a reason for this. I know that Vergil feels the same way. You don't have to tell him. Just observe him. If you feel what I've told you to be true then tell him. No, don't say anything just think about it" said Eva softly kissing her godchild's forehead. Vergil and Sparda just came back then. "We had best be leaving Eva" he told his wife "Come here Hekate, give the old man a hug". Hekate threw her arms around her uncle and

kissed his cheek happily. "Be safe aunt, uncle. We'll come as soon as we can" she said. She moved back and watched in silence as the portal opened and her aunt and uncle stepped through it. Vergil simply stood back and watched in silence raised his hand in a wave. Once they had left he turned to look at Hekate. "Well now what?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Now" she said with a cheeky grin "is when we go and have dinner silly" and ran inside. Vergil rolled his eyes at her and followed.

"I'm going upstairs to change" he yelled in a general direction and heard the affirming holler back. He took the stairs two at a time and went into his room. He shrugged out of the shirt and jeans and pulled on a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt and walked back down to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him lose control. Hekate was walking around in a pair of shorts and a short t-shirt which happily exposed her belly button. He noticed there was a piercing through it and a small tattoo on the small of her back. It wasn't that he had never seen her in clothes like this, he had never been alone with her and had people around so his brain often helpfully reminded him to control himself. But now when there wasn't a single soul the thought of trailing a hand up that bare skin to see where it lead was very tempting. He shook his head to clear his mind and after a few deep breaths he calmed down enough to just watch her find her way around the kitchen. Hekate was busy humming to herself and making dinner when she felt a gaze on her. Turning around she saw Vergil dressed in a pair of shorts and one of his oldest t-shirts leaning against the door quite casually watching her work. She could see his amazing chest outlined through the t-shirt and mentally chided herself. 'Down Hekate, he isn't a piece of meat' she told herself. She gave him the look and told him "Well make yourself useful otherwise you can cook your own dinner" He just laughed and went to the drawer to pull out the plates and cutlery. "Only you, babe, can dish out such threats" he said with a sigh as he plonked down on of the chairs. "Yeah" she replied "I am. But I also happen to be the only one who will see them through. Aunt's too soft to send you boys to bed without dinner and so is Mary" He simply laughed and shook his head. "Well when do you want to leave tomorrow? Where do you need to go?" he asked.

The mood sobered and he watched her back stiffen. She didn't reply. Instead she took the pasta off the stove and placed it on the table. She went over the microwave and removed the baked potatoes and the apple pie she had made and placed it on the table and sat down. "I guess we should leave by around 8 or 9. It doesn't make sense to leave any earlier" she replied with a frown "I was going to go to Hyde's park. He used to live in the house at the end of the street there. I just hope he still is" she said sounding worried. "He'll be fine. Calm down. You aren't the only one worried. The only reason dad wanted me to stay was so that I could check it out as well. I trained with Liam even before you started. He's good, he's fine I'm sure" he said thoughtfully. She nodded "Well dig in. What are you waiting for?" she

asked a little touchily helping herself to the baked potatoes and the pasta. He shook his head and started piling food on his plate. Typically Hekate he thought. Trust her to change topics. "Does mum know you got your navel pierced?" he asked, looking at her with a smirk. She smirked back before saying "yes, she does. I asked her before getting it." "She let you?" Vergil was shocked. He remembered the time Dante had wanted to get his ear pierced and she had absolutely blown her top. But Hekate had four piercings on her ear and one on her navel and his mum didn't seem to mind. It was, he supposed, because she was a girl. He really didn't approve of Dante piercing his ear but he was partial to tattoos, especially since he and his brother both had tattoos on their backs. His was a rather large dragon, while his brother had gone in for a lion. "What's with the skull?" he asked curiously. "It's actually a skull with a sword through it and two snakes coiled around it" she replied grinning "they had a skull with a caduceus through it but I asked them to change it into a sword." He laughed. "Mental" he said shaking his head and still grinning "now if you're through changing the topic, tell me what we're looking for and where"

She stared at him for a moment before saying "There's no getting around you is there? Well for starters like I said we'll leave at round nine. Liam used to live in the house last I remember" "But I thought he lived near Swednir street" Vergil interrupted. Hekate rolled her eyes. "I was still training with him when you finished. He moved. Something about too many rogue demons ruining his beauty sleep. As if he sleeps." She said shaking her head. Liam was a vampire. Vampires had become quite friendly with demons over the years especially since the rebel groups had targeted them. Many of them still preyed on humans but most hadn't had that problem in years. They were the real deal and not allergic to the sun or garlic or holy water or silver. Of course they still got dusted if someone staked them through the heart or chopped their head off. The distance wasn't really a problem. They could teleport, through great distances if necessary. It was because of the fact that they were part demon, part magic and part human. Mary had had a lot of problems doing it because she wasn't part demon, but she had still managed it. Vergil laughed. That was like Liam. Trust him to have the dumbest reason for something. But then again he was a good teacher and a good fighter. They had learnt how to increase their speed, strength and aim from him. Vergil could still remember the first time he had met Liam. He had finished his initial training and his dad had taught him how to use his power. He had sparred with quite a few people including other demons and even Mundus beating each and every one of them. Everyone had been shocked at his speed, agility and skill. And as a consequence, he had been a bit cocky when he had gone to meet Liam. He had never learnt a better lesson in humility. Each of the four had trained in pairs. Even when they were younger, Dante and Mary would always pair up. So he had been left alone till Hekate came along. While Dante and Mary had trained with another vampire called Jason, he and Hekate had trained with Liam. Hekate had started training with Liam along with him. Somehow she had mastered all the training he had gone through in four years. But he had to admit. Liam had put him through his pacesand he had never enjoyed training more. Liam was one of the best teachers there was and Vergil was glad that he had taught him.


End file.
